my_disney_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jadis
Jadis, commonly known as The White Witch, was the sole living resident and the self-declared Queen of the world of Narnia. She was an extremely powerful sorceress, and always will be the most infamous and despotic ruler of Narnia forever. Jadis was the manipulative, sadistic, cruel, and tyrannical Queen, who cast an incredibly powerful spell over the entire land of Narnia so that it is always winter and never, ever, ever any other season, nor Christmas. This magic spell was so strong that it lasted for a full century. As a tremendously powerful sorceress, capable and trained of dark magic, Queen Jadis wielded a much fearful wand through which she could transform anyone who opposed her into ice and stone. Despite the fact that she was a tyrannical usurper, Jadis was shown to be truly knowledgeable in the laws of Narnia as well as the ways of the Deep Magic. She is also served by numerous servants: Maugrim (her enforcer), Otmin (her general), Ginarrbrik (her servant), and the polar bears (her pets). Her tyranny eventually evoked the Narnians into a triumphant uprising known as the Winter Revolution. Like the world that she creates, the witch is pale and cold, practically lifeless, and lacking in both passion and compassion. In fact, the only passion she ever seems to feel is anger. Jadis was born into the royal family of the world of Charn, who were said to be part-Jinn and part-Giant. Very little is known about her childhood or early adult life. It was known, however, that she had practiced witchcraft in her own world, and delved into dark magic, far beyond what was considered proper. She discovered a magic spell that her ancestors had hidden long before, strong enough to destroy all living things except the caster. This was known as the Deplorable Word, and was Jadis' greatest weapon. As a member of the royal family, she became engaged in a global political struggle with her own sister, as the two fought to become Queen of their worldwide empire. At the beginning of this war, there was a clear agreement made between the two that prohibited the use of magic, though, according to Jadis herself, her sister broke this promise. The final battle of the conflict lasted three days, during which Jadis' forces were slaughtered completely by those of her sister until Jadis stood alone within her palace. As her sister climbed the palace terrace toward her, Jadis, rather than surrender, suddenly spoke the Deplorable Word. Charn instantly became a desolate world where all living organisms perished instantly. By default, Jadis became queen. With no living creatures left to rule over, Jadis placed a spell upon herself that would preserve her sitting statuesquely beside the images of her ancestors in her palace's Hall of Images. She did this on the off chance that someday someone might come from another world, as the spell would last until the occasion when someone rang the small bell located in the Hall. In this state she remained for unknown centuries (but possibly a thousand years), until the bell was struck by two human children who had accidentally arrived in her world. "And the force of those spells was that I should sleep among them, like an image myself, and need neither food nor fire, though it were a thousand years, till one came and struck the bell and awoke me." ―Jadis (Chapter 5) src Upon being awoken, she demanded the name of the magician who had sent for her. The boy who had woken her, Digory Kirke, told her that Andrew Ketterley, his uncle, was a magician from Earth. She also demonstrated her magical power by crumbling an immense and impenetrable black door. Digory and his companion, Polly Plummer, were then forced to take Jadis back with them to their own world, by a combination of physical force and Jadis's charm to manipulate others, which she used to manipulate Digory. Personality On the exterior, Jadis is sweet, mindful, caring and friendly. She sometimes benefits herself out of the actual goodness of her heart. But on the inside, she's selfish, manipulative, uncaring and unconcerned about others well-being. The thing she cares about most was her reputation. She did most things in Narnia to expand her influence and strengthen her farce of being good and caring. The Witch is a cold-hearted, evil, angry ruler. While she is naturally manipulative, she has a terrible temper and doesn’t handle frustration well. Even when she was being all sweetness and honey to seduce Edmund, she had visible flashes of anger whenever something wasn’t going her way. During the movie we do not see the Witch rule, but rather react to threats to her rule. She will haughtily kill anything that gets in her way, and bring terror and destruction to anything standing in her way. She will not hesitate to call on the rules of the Deep Magic, the fundamental rules that bind Narnia, but has no honor. It is in fact possible that her very nature can only make her treacherous and temperamental, and does not allow her to understand honour and genuine kindness. In particular, she is incredibly spiteful. In the books, she would gladly destroy everything in the world to get back at her sister. The White Witch is pretty much a pure example of the Power Lust Motivation. She needs to dominate everything, no matter what the cost, no matter what the consequences. This is her nature, and the notion that something might have a hold on her (such as the prophesied children of Adam and Eve) looks weird and unreal to her. She prepared for it, but had trouble taking it seriously. Trivia * Jadis is similar to Scar: both murdered their own siblings to gain power. Category:Witches Category:Tyrants Category:Sociopaths Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Disguiser Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwasher Category:Murderous Villains Category:Power-Hungry Category:Big Bad Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopaths Category:Usurpers Category:Kidnappers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Fabricator Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Phenomenal Actor Category:Article of the week Category:Compulsive Liars Category:Posthumous Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Most Terrifying Villains